


Slither

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: The was written for the Femslash100 Drabbletag 8 prompt: Hermione/Pansy - Snake





	Slither

**Author's Note:**

> The was written for the Femslash100 Drabbletag 8 prompt: Hermione/Pansy - Snake

Pansy slithered over Hermione, helped by massage oil they’d been rubbing each other with.

Hermione couldn’t help but think of her as Slytherin, even all these years after their time at Hogwarts. Even after they started whatever this thing was between them.

Skin to oil slick skin Pansy slid up. She was on top, and once she was up face to face with Hermione her eyes narrowed. She regarded Hermione with a cool, predatory, almost reptilian, gaze. Her tongue flicked out, not quite touching Hermione’s lips.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Pansy silenced her with a thirsty kiss.


End file.
